Lies
by lorrianeyo11
Summary: The only words she said was, "someone fell… fell here from… I don't know where." The smile that came to Thanos face was twisted it made her skin crawl "Good girl" was all he said as he left her room.
1. the fallen

Lies

Chapter one: The Fallen

"When I saw you

I fell in love, and

You smiled

Because you knew."

-William Shakespeare

This is my story about what I think could of happen when Loki fell into the abyss.

She opened her eyes her heart was racing and the palm of her hands felt wet, she fought with herself to catch her breath her chest heaving up and down. She thought to herself thank goodness I was sitting down or else I would have come to on the cold ground. Her vision was still not clear she knew where she was at but it didn't help her at the moment. 

"What did you see?" a deep dark voice she has come to know as Thanos.

She didn't like him coming to her area… her room, she atomically straightens her back and lifts her head from its hanging potion, and she couldn't help but go rigid when she felt him near.

Closing her eyes to help her focus on what she just seen, breathing more slowly so she could feel what she just felt, sadness loss hurt one more deeper then the next, a small pleading voice asking for approval "I could of did it father… for you… for all of us…" and flashes of emerald eyes full of tears, and pain so much pain. Everything up till that moment felt as if it was in slow-motion then the fall was another thing entirely everything passing by so fast nothing made sense everything blended together. Falling so fast it feels as if your being turned inside out then back again, then nothing… just black sky no stars cold ground broken just broken.

Opening her eyes she seen her room this time and seen where his voice came from, he waited for her to speak no part of him saying to hurry up you blasted infernal woman just sitting in her reading chair waiting, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, she shook her head slightly. In truth she's not sure what it was she saw, she only knew that whoever that was he was here and those emerald eyes she has seen before but can't place when or where.

The only words she said was, "someone fell… fell here from… I don't know where."

The smile that came to Thanos face was twisted it made her skin crawl

"Good girl" was all he said as he left her room.

Those eyes so full of longing, she didn't know what she was doing till she heard her door slam closed, she was on her feet running on her wobbly legs telling herself kept pushing. Stopping when she seen him kneeling head almost touching his knees his hands bound behind him, then she was off again push Thanos monsters out of the way slipping out of there reach before they could stop her, she fell to her knees her hands finding their way to his face slowly pulling him to look at her.

"Loki" she whispered is eyes seem to focus in on her when she said his name.

"I'll keep you safe my prince" she felt him relax, pulling him into her letting him rest his head on her chest.

"DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" she yelled her powers sending up a force filed pushing them back and away from her and the damaged prince.

"My dear have you found yourself a pet?" Thanos asked her as he laughed, "Will you carry him yourself to your room for healing then?"

She looked down to Loki's beautiful face, he must have passed out from the ordeal for his eyes where shut, and she whispered to him once again "I will take care of you just hold on please." Then she turned her head to Thanos goons and said, "If any one of you harm him I will have your head UNDERSTAND ME?!"

she held her breath the whole way back to her room she watched as Thanos men if you can even call them that put Loki down on her bed, she wasn't going to start calming down till Thanos and his loyal mutts where far away from the man she said she'd take care of, as she was about to close her door Thanos appeared standing in her door way one overly sided foot holding her door open. Both slowly looking up from his foot that is propping the door open, she hears him take in a breath as he gets ready to speak, she begins to feel the worry and dread trying to creep in on her she pushes it back down and waits for him to speak.

"Don't heal him too much we wouldn't want you wasting your time and energy on someone who won't be around very long." He says as he slowly movies himself from her door way and back into the dark hall.

As she closed the door she leans her back to it and slid down to the floor hugging her knees to her chest slowly rocking herself. Five or ten minutes went by maybe even more she really couldn't tell anymore, looking up from her feet her eyes taking in the fallen god that now lays on her bed. She slowly crawls on her hands and knees towards Loki. Making her way to the foot of her bed where his head lays, all she wanted to do was hold him look into those lovely emerald eyes of his, even if all see seen in them was pain and brokenness, but really who isn't broken in one way or another now and day?

She wanted to touch him again but didn't know what he would do. She slowly reached her small hand out to touch his face, her heart was racing again but this time she didn't mind.

She prayed to the gods for him to not wake up, not just yet. She was so close to him she could feel his breath on her face as he lay there resting.

The tips of her fingers just grazed his cheek when his own hand shot out to hold her wrist pulling her off the floor and up to the bed, when she finely realized what was happening she noticed she was on her back pinned down to her bed by Loki, her hands up over her head and her legs on either side of him. Her mouth went dry and her voice lost somewhere in her throat, his face inches from hers she could feel him pressed up to her body so close she started to blush. His breathing was erratic he just stared down at her as she lay there under him looking back up at him.

Loki held the girl down looking into her golden eyes; he's only seen one other with eyes like hers. He was struggling to catch his breath and every time he was able to take a breath he would take her sent in and he was slowly losing all will power, he unknowingly pushed himself deeper into her feeling her soft full breast on his chest. He was inches from her face, all he needed to do was lean his head in towards her and he'd claimed her lips if he wanted to and he wanted to.

Finely he calmed himself down enough to speck without his voice cracking, "you know who I am girl?" she didn't speak she just nodded her head to confirm she did in fact know who he is. "And you still take me to your personal room and try to touch me without my knowing?" this time she opened her mouth as to say something but stopped the words falling dead on her lips.

Loki's head started to spin he felt his face drain itself of color and if he didn't, the look of panic on the girls face would of told him something was wrong. He tried to push himself upright but couldn't, Loki felt the girl push up on her elbows and laying one of her hands on his chest she guided him to lay on his back.

She got up and with a wave of her hand she made a pitcher of water and a cup appear, he was impressed. She came back to sit next to his head holding the cup out to him he made to take the cup but she pulled the cup from him, he felt himself smirk this time just picking his head up enough for her to bring the cup up to his lips for him to get a drink, "I have to check your body for injury's will you let me undress you?" her face went red and Loki felt himself grow hard.

Loki just waved his own hand and he was undressed she blushed even harder.

"Now I need you to relax so I can feel if anything is broken"

Loki just nodded his head in return watching her and soaking in the warmth the came off her hands as she roamed his body.

R&R this isn't my first Loki fan fiction and it wont be my last i hope you enjoy my story please leave me a massage letting me know if you love it hate it want to burn it whatever i'd love to hear from you.


	2. lying to a liar

Chapter 2: lying to a liar

"Hell is empty

And

All the devils

Are here"

-William Shakespeare.

After tending to Loki's wounds she knew Thanos was coming she seen it in her mind, she knew what thanos wanted she knew what he'd do to get what he wanted. She didn't have much time she rushed to Loki side and kneeled at the foot of the bed he was now sitting,

"Loki please you must trust me we have little time, Thanos knows you have the casket." Loki looked at her with surprise and something in his eyes turned dark and his voice treaded on threating.

"How does he know that or should I ask how do you know that?" he was trying to scare her, it did a little she felt herself start to back away from Loki as she seen the faint smug look on his face as if he won some kind of prize she pushed her fear back and stood up in front of him this time when she spoke her voice came out a lot more sure and strong to her surprise and Loki's as well.

"You don't frighten me Loki of Asgard, how I know is none of your concern what you should concern yourself with is what is to come." His shock didn't last long and his smug look was gone replaced with anger as he stood up to his full height towering above her his hand went to her neck pulling her agents his chest .

"I am a god you mewling quim it will suit you well to know I could and would destroy you where you stand you'd be nothing!" she felt his hand tighten o her neck she hand to stand on her tippy toes so she could breath, she wanted to panic but instead she closed her eyes and felt her power begin to rise to the surface.

Loki quickly let go of her and stumbled over his own feet falling back to the bed, she looked down at him she was now off her toes and in the air he held the hand that was once around her neck Loki looked at his hand and seen her power had burned his hand, when he looked up at her she was engulfed in blue flames her golden eyes burned like the sun and her once midnight black blue hair was flowing about her in a wild uncontrolled fashion even as he lay there feeling he was sure to die he couldn't help but think she was still the most lovely being he's ever had the chance to witness and if he was to meet his end now he thought why not by someone as lovely as she.

"Your threats fall on deaf ears for I told you I don't fear you for I know who you are I fear only myself for I know not that I am or where I come from" her blue flames turned white as she hung her head down in shame looking at the palms of her hands closing her eyes and shaking her head as a stray tear falls down her cheek to land on the floor doing nothing to the ground no marks or burns Loki was intrigued.

"Please Loki you must trust me if I wanted you dead I would of left you to die… but instead I heal you feed you and let you rest in my area now I mean to tell you you're in danger and not from me but from thanos, he is looking for something… something so strong that it will destroy all the galaxy's he believes that everything should be destroyed and he does all of this for death, death went to him one night in a form of a woman showed him all her power and said she would make him more powerful than a god but only if he brings her what she wants most of all death…"

They fell silent Loki just stared he couldn't take his eyes off the girl, he noted how short she was in comparisons to himself, he stood 6'1 she had to of been 5'2 at the most her hair midnight black blue and he saw some times when she'd turn her head the silky shine her hair had would make it look as if she had stars in that midnight hair of hers, her body was perfect more so than any goddess he's known, full lushes breast he remembered how she felt under him and he had to adjust himself on her bed. He watched her hips sway from side to side as she walked to it next to him, he wanted her to look at him but she would not as if she was ashamed of her powers ashamed of herself he couldn't really understand why she was no monster as he himself is.

"Loki, Thanos will come to you appearing as a friend offering you whatever it is you wish… only if you would remain a loyal ally to him, he has many only the ones that can offer him something he will use them on you and you must stay strong don't believe the lies…"

"Why have you not told me your name or anything about you? You know so much about me."

She looked up at him his face unreadable "Loki have you been listening to anything I have been telling you?"

"Yes I have but I'm the god of lies…"

"Loki do not underestimate Thanos he is very smart and has been two steps ahead"

"Ok I will be careful now will you please tell me what your name is?"

"Pandora."

Loki didn't know why but her name felt familiar to him and Loki being Loki didn't like the feeling of uncercenty or he should remember something he did not, so he thought maybe I'll just take a look around her mind as he started to move forward on her mind he hit a wall pushing him back, he tried again and it pushed him back out, this never happened before to him.

"Loki if you wish to know something about me just ask, it's rude to go rummaging through others mind without their say so let alone I just met you" Pandora said to Loki with a smirk

Loki was at a loss, he started to laugh softly and shook his head in agreement "I'm sorry lady Pandora you must forgive me I've never had to ask for things I wanted I just took them as I needed."

"Well Loki if you wish to seek out answers the only way you will get them here is to ask me."

Loki was just about to ask her a question when a knock came to the door. It was one of many of Thanos loyal servants, "Lady Pandora you and the fallen one must attend dinner with master"

"Thank you" she closed the door and walked up to Loki and sized him up do you have anything to wear stashed away?" Loki was about to ask how she knew of his space but decided not to.

"No I don't…" Loki said

"No matter, I assume you like the color green" she waved her hand and he was in something rather nice and in his shade of green.

"Now remember what we talked about." They walked down some long dark hall to the dining room that was at the end of another dark hall two huge double doors stand before them "ready?" Pandora said softly "ready" Loki answered in turn and the doors begin to open.

This is my seconded chapter love it hate it you know the deal


	3. destroyed or destroying

chapter 3: destroyed or destroying

"the world will not be

destroyed by those who

do evil, but by those who

watch them without

doing anything "

-Albert Einstein

_****_

_**"DESTROY IT!" her voice was ragged and dry as she screamed out her disgust at the sight of the abomination that she just moments ago gave birth to, and now lay in the nurse's arms that lean in towards her.**_

_**"KILL IT KILL IT!" she pushed herselfto sit up right shaking her head in protest hands fly up and push the monstrosity as far away from her as possible.**_

_**"Dear this is our son..." she felt disgusted as she saw her husband take that thing from the nurse who stood straight a look on her face she couldn't quite place.**_

_**"IT WILL NEVER BE MY CHILD!" turning her head away from her approaching husband form, her skin began to crawl as she felt him sit next to her on the king sized bed, but at the close proximity of her new born hatred the bed felt no bigger then a bare-bone camping cot.**_

_**she turned on her side pulling the plan white cotton sheets up to lay in a wrinkle mess under her chin, keeping her back facing her husband she never turned away from her husband before now, leaving her with an empty feeling that pained her physically so much she had to bring her knees up and into herself trying to protect herself from the deepening void that started to fill her.**_

_**"rest my love I'llcome to you later this evening" she wanted to reach out to her husband at hearing his pained sigh, fighting with herself and her need to comfort him she missed him rise from the bed, the battle with herself stopped and remaining completely still. hearing him take a few steps away from the bed then back to the bed, she felt him looking at her then holding back a sob that fought to come out as her husband left a sweet loving kiss atop her head, he lingered there.**_

_**when she finely heard the door closed she felt herself let go of a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.**_

_**eyes beginning to feel heavy she let them slid close, but as soon as they closed they snapped back open, anger coming to the surface she wanted to rip her own flesh off her bone. discussed with herself she got out of bed pulling at her sleeping gown on her way to the bathroom, standing in the bathroom naked turning on the hot wather all the way.**_

_**she let the oversized tub fill all the way up to where when she got in the water if she didn't step lightly the water would go over the sides. as she reached down to turn the water the steam coming off the water has filled the bathroom leaving the walls mirror and everything else the steam came in contact with.**_

_**hissing to the empty bathroom as she lowered her body further and further until her mouth was in the water blowing out, the water danced on the surface her skin began to tingle her flesh told her to get out but she didn't listen, instead she fell asleep only waking to a worried nurse that was fussing over her. she really didn't understand why until the nurse said this might hurt a little, only turning her head to look at the nurse with a confusing look as to why she would say that. a very intense pain jolted everywhere the silky robe laid on her slightly burned flesh, the pain caused her to take three large steps back and away from the nurse that still held the robe.**_

_**it took four nurses to help hold her down so that she could be heard, but for some reason she kept saying "leave me to burn!" the head nurse had to explain to the mad woman's husband. he didn'tsay much just tilted his head and thanked her and her staff in helping his confused wife.**_

_**everyone left the room leaving him with his wife and new mother to his baby, he sat at her bedside holding her now fully healed hand in both of his huge hands. his mind kept bringing back his wife and her hate laced words for their new born son. he remembered the day his wife told him the joyful news, how now that memory feels like nothing more then a dream one that mocked him now in the present. **_

_**himself and his lovely wife sui-san both have a gene that not very many Eternals have, they both knew that the possibility of having a child with this particular gene would happen. sui-san never said much about it but he never pushed the issue.**_

_**over the passing years sui-san hate never diminished but instead seem to grow with her son thanos, thanos would ask his father A' Lars why his mother never touched him or looked or even talked to him. A'Lars was at a loss not knowing what to tell his youngest son, he would just put his arm around the young son and say the only thing he could to soothe his young ones lonly heart, **_

_**"My son that is not my story to tell your mother is the only one to answer the question your heart seeks, but never feel any less loved or lost for you will always be within mine no matter what may happen or what comes to pass."**_

_**Thanos wanted nothing more then to gain his mother's love and Sai-san knew this she seen it and it made her hate the young teen thanos even more, one morning she called to the young boy to come and walk around the castle grounds with her Thanos seeing the chance to finely ask his lovely mother the question that he has held inside for so long.**_

_**the air was cold and the sky was gray a fog was coming in fast but thanos mother kept walking out farther away from the castle, thanos felt uneasy but kept up with his mother anyway. deciding he should ask his mother the question now before he loses his nerve.**_

_**"mother..." thanos said not noticing how sui-san flinched at him saying the loving term **_

_**"yes my son?" sui-san felt her insides turn.**_

_**"why do you treat me different then my brothers and sisters?" thanos looked at his mother after he finished the question not noticing that she stopped walking, the blank expression on her lovely face.**_

_**thanos was about to ask his mother what was the matter, but she spoke first.**_

_**"A'Lars asked me why also way i held such dislike towards you... I never told him why but I guess its just right to let you know the truth behind my action"**_

_**Thanos stepped back from his approaching mother, her eyes full of a new kind of hate she seem to have grown in height looming over him as he felt like he was getting smaller, thanos never felt such fear before especially from his mother.**_

_**"the deviant that grows with you is something that should be killed, the deviant eternals like yourself are monsters misshapen and crave death..." **_

_**sui-san moved in closer to thanos who was shakinghis head, "but I do not crave such things mother" thanos feeling desperate to make his mother understand.**_

_**"DON'T CALL ME THAT IM NOT YOUR MOTHER!" sui-san yelled pulling out a knife and holding it out to thanos neck.**_

_**"you may not crave death yet but you will your kinda always do... they killed ny family their own blood." thinking of the pain full memory made sui-san eyes burn with tears.**_

_**"I TOLD THEM TO KILL YOU TO GET IT OVER WITH THAT YOU WILL BE THE END OF US ALL BUT THEY WOULD NOT LISTEN TO ME NO ONE NOT EVEN A'LARS, MAKING ME INSTEAD KEEP THE MONSTER THAT WILL LONG FOR DEATH WITH A LUST FOR BLOODSHED!" **_

_**Sui-san pinned thanos to a wall of the castle blade pressed to his neck, his eyes glued on him mothers **_

_**"I should of done this the day you where born." the hate pouring out of her entire being.**_

_**thanos felt something enter him he didn't fight it he just let go thinking his mother he has only had love for has only ended him, instead when he opened his eyes cause he did not feel his blood flowing out he seen something else his mother pinned to the wall she had him to, her mouth slightly open gasping for air in pain her eyebrows came together as she slowly looked down between them. thanos let his eyes fall to where his mothers looked, his hand held the blade that was now all the way inside her right below her ribs. her hands came to lay on top of his, he felt someone else no something else holding him tightening their hold on his forearm. he turned his head to see what it was and seen another womans hands turning his head more to see who she was he was surprised to see the most lovely being he has ever seen.**_

_**"who...?" before he could finish his mouth was covered with red full lips mouth falling open letting the woman in was consumed with lust and something else he has never felt before. **_

_**"finish her my love" the voice of velvet said into his ear.**_

_**thanos felt his hands grip the blade and twist it twice then pulled it out quickly, the body slumped forward on his chest realizing this is the closest to his mother he's ever been felt the hate inside him grow. **_

_**he let his mothers body slowly fall to the ground, he was numb he didn'tknow what to think. he just stood there as the woman that was behind him move around him to stand fully in front of him, she pulled his face down to look at her.**_

_**"I am death, I have come to you to make you my own... look me in my eyes and tell me that you have sacrificed your mother for me and I will never leave you I'll give you power no one has."**_

_**Thanos looked into deaths deep empty eyes and shook his head yes...**_

Thanos eyes opened when he heard the doors open a smile came to his face and he turned around to face the guest and his lovely pandora enter the room,

"welcome to my home come and sit join me and we will share stories of what has led us to where we are now"

the two looking at each other did as asked giving thanos a more deeper darker smile on his face.

"let me tell you a story"

that's the end of chapter 3 i had a little bit of a hard time figuring out where to take my story after chapter two, i thought i wrote myself into a corner but i think i have fixed it and now i can continue on. and i know not all of what i wrote about thanos history is not what is in the comic books but i thought if you all wanted to read something that was word for word about thanos you could read the comic books, i just hope that you guys enjoy it and don't judge my story to harshly. please read and review.


	4. Questions

Chapter 4: Questions

"The question is,

What color will

Everything be at that moment

When I come for you?

What will the sky be saying?"

-the book thief

xPx

They all sat in silence after Thanos finished his story, the room feeling empty and void of hope. Pandora has grown accustom to the feelings that followed after Thanos stories, memories of when Thanos first brought her here to his desolate home planet.

"_My sweet Pandora do you know why I tell my stories?" Thanos asked looking deep into the girl's innocent ice blue eyes, he loved the look he saw staring back at him innocent and timid._

"_No Master I don't" she said looking down at the ground hand clasped together in front of her._

"_Sweet Pandora please think of us as equal, but the reasons behind my stories is simple you see I can see into their minds see their past their weakness just like you can my dear, and I tell them my stories so they will open up to me and see we are not that different." Thanos said to the little girl putting his huge hand on top of her head messing up her hair in a fatherly and playful manner._

The memories brought tears to her eyes and a ping of pain to her heart, Thanos found her he said a child left alone abandoned and took her in and raised her as his own, She remembered Thanos told her of his family and his loss.

Thanos voice brought her back as she looked about the table blinking her eyes rapidly trying to find her voice and if she was to be honest she felt rather stupid as she looked at the faces looking back at her both showing concern, pulling herself together remembering the sudden rush of strong emotions is part of Thanos spell he uses when telling his stories.

"I'm sorry I just got lost in my thoughts, I'm fine continue."

Both looking away Loki didn't look so convinced but he look away none the less to look back to Thanos waiting for what he had to say next.

xLx

Loki felt the influence spell so that told him that Thanos didn't know much about the skills of spells and how they worked to cover up the traces that the spells leave behind and spells being a form of magic Loki could sense it, after all Loki does had magic running through his blood, Loki sat waiting for Thanos to get to the question he knew was to follow.

Thanos sat up straight and said, "I know you're a sorcerer and one of the most powerful and the fallen king of Asgard." Loki's jaw tightened at Thanos words.

It was Loki's turn to sit up straight lifting his head a burning anger in his eyes, "I was and still should be the rightful king of Asgard" his voice gone dark and threating

"as well you should be but as it turns out at the moment you're not, but you can be again and I can help you if you help me."

xPx

Pandora could see the nerve that Thanos hit with in Loki she told Loki about this, but his desire for revenge was so deep it clouded his mind. She needed more time if she was going to stop the horrible fate they all would come to suffer. Thanos looked to Pandora as if sensing her distress and turned back to Loki as said, "I don't request your answer now I will give you time to conceder what I have to offer you, you will stay here as our guest Pandora will be your host for I'm out a lot… handily business that must be attended to she will show you to your room and you and I will talk some more in a few days"

Loki just nodded his head in agreement, Pandora just watched in confusion. She has never offered this to any of the others, she knows she should be worried but all she could feel was relief at the extra time she had to convene Loki to now be drawn into Thanos offer without telling him what she has seen to come. She could only hope he would listen to her.


	5. Well Maybe Tomorrow

Chapter 5: well maybe tomorrow

"The madness of love

Is the greatest of

Heaven's blessings.

-Plato

* * *

><p>Mature themes in this chapter if you have something against that don't read this chapter I will be uploading chapter 6 later today. Thank you<p>

* * *

><p>As the two walked down the same dark halls as before silence filled the empty air the only thing heard was the two bodies walking one set soft and small the only reason Loki heard Pandora's footsteps was because she was right next to him, and his own footsteps heavy kind of lazy to his own ears, the sound of his own foot falling on the floor made him upset, for what reason he was unsure. Loki couldn't stop thinking about how Pandora has come to live with Thanos, she said all he had to do was ask her, so as they made their way back to Pandora's room Loki took it upon himself to instead of ending the night here he would invite himself in her room and ask her.<p>

"this as you should remember is my room yours is right here across from mine, did you need anything before I retire?" Pandora asked nicely Loki could see a faint blush cover her face and down her long slim neck, Loki almost forgot how much he wanted to taste her and have his way with her.

"as a matter of fact I do." Loki said as he walked extremely close and slow past Pandora and into her room, not bothering to turn around to look to see if she was following he know she would be.

Pandora stood there in her door way as she watched Loki walk into her room, her mind went blank and her mouth no matter how she tried would not stop from drying out, her words came out fast and barely understandable. She didn't notice she had followed Loki in when he finely turned around slightly laughing at what she said and sounded like.

"what was that, I'm sorry I didn't quite catch what you said there?" she felt her face get hot and turn red the heat reached her exposed chest, oh how she wanted to smack that smug look on his face off and at the same time kiss his lovely mouth. Her mind and body where longing for him in so many ways and she wanted to give into her wants, but she had to pull herself together.

"Nothing… what is it I can help you with?" holding her head up and doing her best to look him in the eyes without looking away, but of course she failed within second.

Loki seen the effect he had on her and he loved it, he could feel and almost see the war raging within herself, Loki was curious as to how far she will let him go with her would she give into him or not, he had to find out it would eat him up alive if he didn't. So he walked to stand in front of her, their toes almost touching she felt so nervous, his eyes commanding they almost screamed out the lust he held for her, all she could do was look up into the emerald eyes of the god.

Loki felt himself start to loss his control trying to remind himself of the task at hand and if there was time after words then he would give her what she so craves, or maybe tomorrow, looking down into her pleading eyes he moved in closer lowing his head as if to kiss her just to see what she would do, he watched Pandora tilt her head back just a little, and her eyes slid shut. Maybe just give in to both their needs then ask her later Loki thought. He moved his hands one slowly went to rest on her lower back, and he let the other find its way to her sweet long neck and finely coming to rest in long inky silk hair tangling his long slender fingers there.

Her deep labored breaths and her heart beating so hard and fast was all loki heard, or it was his own but none of that mattered now. Pandora softly whispers his name he couldn't help but think that, that was the loveliest sound he's ever heard and lost all his reserve and did what came naturally, he pulled her body in to his and took her lips with his. Pandora wrapped her arms around Loki's neck as she felt his lips come crashing down upon hers. She lets loki consume her like a wildfire taking everything it touches.

Pandora feels the bed under her now laying on her back she pulls away from Loki to see him smile at her really fast then returned to work but this time on her neck, letting her head fall back to the bed, she can't be bothered with how they got there all that mattered was they were.

Loki smiles as Pandora pulls away to see the unasked question that lay on her face, then he see a spot of her skin he's been wanting to taste and before he can even answer her his mouth is full of sweet soft skin letting his tongue and teeth suck and bite the sanative skin on Pandora's neck, Loki's hands felt as if he had no control over them as they roamed over the plans of her body.

Pandora pulled at Loki's hair pulling him closed to her neck, Pandora lets out a long lust filled moan as Loki slowly makes his way lower down her chest. Loki stops looking down at the dress that now lay in his way, thinking if he should just rip it off her body or take it off slowly. Pandora sees Loki looking at the low v cut dress then look down between them and back up she starts laughing.

"What's so funny if I may ask?" Loki stated a little out of breath.

"It's funny how such a skilled sorcerer can teleport us to bed but can't seem to figure out how to take off a simple woman's dress." She heard him growl at her

Loki takes his hands and rips the dress down the middle, Pandora watched as Loki ripped it down and pull it away from her body, she thought maybe she should be blushing now since she lay there under him naked his eyes taking her in, but she couldn't she loved the way his eyes looked at her.

"Perfect" was all Loki said before he let his lips find her body again.

His lips found her nipple and opened his mouth to capture the little bud in his teeth, letting his tongue going to work making Pandora moan even louder. Pandora wrapped her legs around Loki's hips both grinding into each other. She didn't remember loki taking off his own cloths or notice where they have gone.

Loki let one of his hands move to her folds between her legs, he hissed "my love you're so wet" and Pandora couldn't find words they seem to fail her all she could form was moans.

She felt him slid one long finger into her core and she could take it anymore she wanted no needed to feel him inside her.

Loki pulled his finger out of her and griped her hips with one hand and the other pushed her legs further apart, Pandora looked down to see what happened but before she could she was met with a pleasure like no other, her head fell back and she was lost.

Loki licked her up and down his tongue slipped in and out of her center, Loki's mouth was watering she tasted so divine, he pulled her hips down to him as his mouth and tongue push into her fucking her with his face, she smelt heavenly to him.

"I want you Loki please" he heard Pandora say to him so he licked his lips and made his way back up to her face.

"You would have me take you?" he watched her nod her head yes and he wouldn't make her wait any longer.

She felt him slowly push himself into her and she wrapped her legs around him tighter pulling him into her even further.

Loki hissed and pushed himself in till he couldn't go in any more then he pulled out slowly he had to go slow he felt his end wanted to end him, and as he went to push back into her he felt her push back into him to quickly and he had to push her hips down and hold her there till he could get controlled again, he opened his eyes and smiled down at her.

"my love are you trying to end me?" she didn't say anything she just pulled him to her in a heated kiss, Loki moaned and slowly felt himself returning to his in and out thrusts, slow at first then as the kiss deepened so did his thrust, he felt her walls crashing down on him and her head fall back he watch as he made her met her end, her eyes closed mouth open making the most glorious moans and singing his name.

Soon he too was lost in his own end deeper and deeper he push his seed into her not even wanting to pull out giving her every drop he had to offer. He held himself up over her on shaky arms, he didn't know what to do he didn't want to fall on her.

Pandora pulled him to her his head laying on her chest, he was still inside her she could still feel him even though he has gone back to normal, she never wanted him to leave her. The thought pained her sending a sharp pain to her heart, it must have been loud and much as it was strong in pain cause Loki looked up and before he could ask her, she answer him.

"it's nothing my lovely Loki just lay here with me please?" he knew she was lying to him but he wasn't going to make her tell him he just nodded his head and rested it back down to her chest, Loki fell asleep listening to her heart beat and Pandora fell asleep to the sound of Loki's calm breathing, but she would not stay in that peaceful sleep very long.

* * *

><p>So yeah… this is my first time with the whole well you know you just read it after all, so let me know what you think too much not enough just right please read and review.<p> 


	6. Nightmares part one

Chapter 5: Nightmares part: one

* * *

><p>"They've promised that dreams can come true-<p>

But forgot to mention that nightmares

Are dreams too."

-Oscar Wilde

* * *

><p>Pandora fell asleep in Loki's arms she's never been able to sleep always plagued by the same nightmare, so when she did finely fall asleep it was quite littoral. She would stay up weeks till finely she would fall to her bed from sheer exhaustion, and then and only then would she sure come to the nightmares. But for once she felt no fear or any menacing presents darkening her nothing but happiness and she let herself get lost in it.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Pandora I love you." Loki said to her and she felt as if she would cry for she has never heard those words spoken to her in all her life.<em>

"_oh Loki I love you so much you don't know how happy you make me" her eyes filled with tears she put her hands up to cover her face she felt so silly for crying like this in front of Loki. _

" _Now, now my love you shouldn't hide your face or your tears from me, nor feel silly." Loki said as he went to remove her hands from her face._

"_Tell me your mine." Loki said looking into her eyes, his own eyes looking for comfort._

"_I'm yours Loki till the stars fall from the skies and longer still after." At her words Loki took her lips with his own and held on to her like if he would let go it would all be over._

"_And I yours my sweet Pandora."_

_Then something changed it was subtle but she could feel it as did Loki, they both looked to the sky and all around them to see what it could have been but nothing seem to be out of place. Loki looked back to Pandora she could see he was unnerved._

"_Pandora whatever happens you must hold on to me don't let go of my hand I'll keep you safe I promise do you understand?" Pandora felt dreaded and panic she started to shake looking all around for the unseen force that was fast approaching._

"_Pandora look at me." Loki's hands pulled her face to look him in the eyes so she would answer him and see he meant the words he was saying._

"_Do you understand me?" Loki said with a soft look in his eyes_

"_I promise" Loki said to reassure her._

"_I understand." Loki once again took her in his arms and kissed her, she was so scared that she would never see him again._

_This time when they pulled apart from the kiss opening their eyes they seen the change the morning sky was being consumed in black, it seemed as if the light was fleeing leaving nothing but darkness in its wake. And after all was shrouded in the dark a loud shrieking filled the air making Pandora jump and Loki pulled her into him more deeply._

"_**LOKI WHATS HAPPENING?!"**__ Pandora yelled so that Loki could hear her over the ear piercing noise._

_Then it stopped they were left standing in each other's arms still covered in total darkness, _

"_**Awe look at this, what do we have here**__?" the voice seemed to come from all directions and from nowhere all at once, the distorted voice spoke again._

"_**The lost child and the fallen prince of Asgard, what a match the both of you make, both cast out by parents that didn't love them… but the god of lies this happened twice**__." The voice laughed at Loki's discomfort._

"_**Pandora is it?"**__ the voice asked knowing that in fact that was her name but asking anyways just to watch the couples reactions, Pandora did not speak only nodded in agreement. _

"_**Hasn't anyone told you that nightmares are dreams too, and if dreams come true then so do your nightmares?!**__" Pandora could see a twisted smile in her mind and she clung to Loki harder._

_Pandora felt Loki being ripped from her arms try as she might she could not hold on to him, she watched as whatever it was dragged Loki away by his legs into the darkness. Pandora fell to her knees crying calling out his name._

"_**Poor, poor child, lost again in the dark are we?" **__the sound of the voice came from over her shoulder as she held her face in her hands the tears falling freely. _

"_**You're so weak no wonder no one wanted you! Unlike the last time you will die alone lost in the dark!**__" the voice was screaming at her now _

_Pandora shook her head "NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!" _

"_**Who… oh you mean Loki." **__just then Pandora heard Loki cry out in pain, the sound of his tortuer shot at her making her insides turn._

"_LOKI! LOKI CAN YOU HEAR ME? I WILL FIND YOU!" Pandora stood up the air was cold, she wrapped her arms around her middle and started walking in the way she heard Loki cry out._

_Pandora couldn't see anything it was like she was walking through a pitch black fog, it was like walking around with your eyes closed. She kept walking not paying attention to the growls that she heard, and when whatever it was that was growling at her seen that it wasn't stopping her it started to pull at her dress, and scratch at her exposed skin, Pandora felt her blood running down her arms back and legs but she didn't stop, she kept walking._

"_**I'm impressed at how you still have hope where there is none, so I have a little gift for you.**__" Pandora tripped landing hard on her hands and knees._

_Pandora fell into something sticky and warm she whipped her hands on the front of her dress, then a bright light shined down upon her. Pandora closed her eyes cause the sudden light shocked her senses, slowly she opened her eyes and the sight she saw made her blood run cold. Her hands and knees have been covered in dark red blood, she looked down at herself and was sick to her stomach. Pandora stood up fast almost slipping on the blood under her bare feet, she turned around to see what it was that she had tripped on and her heart fell, it was Loki he lay there in his own blood no color to his face his eyes still open but the lovely green she remembered was not there just black, his mouth hung open slightly hair tanged in blood, Pandora throw her body down to Loki and she screamed._

"_NO LOKI PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE I LOVE YOU PLEASE… please" Pandora looked at him even in death he still looked lovely, her heart was broken she didn't want to believe this "this can't be real this is a nightmare." She thought to herself._

"_**Like I mentioned before child nightmares are dreams too." **__The voice laughed and started to fade till she was left along in the darkness once again._

_She didn't know how long she laid there her head resting on Loki's chest, she prayed to the gods to let him start breathing again that she would give her own life I return but she got no answer. She just laid there with Loki the pool of blood was starting to dry she felt it whenever she moved._

_Pandora felt as if time stopped entirely she didn't know what to do._

"_Pandora" she lifted her head to see nothing but she heard him she heard Loki's voice, she sat up her eyes had adjusted to the blackness if just barely she looked at his chest no movement, then she looked back to his face what she frightened her and didn't at the same time. His eyes were looking at her before they just looked up into the darkness now they lay on her,_

"_Loki?" she moved her hand slowly reaching out to touch his face, suddenly Loki sat up taking her wrist in his cold hands pulling her hard closer to his face._

"_**YOU KILLED ME!"**__Pandora shook her head saying no._

"_Loki no I found you that voice or whatever that was did this I love you!"Pandora pleaded trying hard to pull her wrist from his hand_

"_**LOVE" **__Loki spat __**"THAT MEANS NOTHING TO ME JUST LIKE YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME YOU'RE A WASTE ."**__ Loki's other hand took hold of her neck and started squeezing her, closing the path to her lungs. Pandora couldn't do anything his hold on her to strong she could only cry._

_To make it all worse she could hear Loki's soft voice calling out to her, the sweet voice she remembered telling her he loved her please _

* * *

><p>"Pandora please wake up my love please wake up" Pandora shot right up from her bed screaming.<p>

Looking all around in a panic breathing hard her skin covered in sticky sweat, she felt hands on her face trying to sway her to look to her left.

"Loki!" she throw herself on to his lap her arms coming around his neck head to his chest "I love you" she kept saying leaving warm tears on his bare chest.

"I love you, I'll keep you safe I promise, you're safe I'm here my love it was just a nightmare." Loki said trying to calm the fear that poured for her.

At Loki's words the same ones from her nightmare right before he was taken away she pulled away a little looking up into his green eyes the ones she remembered and said to him the words that the voice said to her.

"Nightmares are dreams, and if dream come true…"she didn't finish the rest the look in Loki's eyes said he understood

"_They promised that dreams can come true- but forgot to mention those nightmares are dreams, too."_

* * *

><p>Thank you for favoring and following it brings must joy knowing that people actually like reading my writing, it's a lot of work at times researching things, getting in the head of characters giving them depth and real emotions can be hard at times. And to know not all of this is done in vain is worth all the tears sweat and sleeplessness. Thank you.<p> 


End file.
